


for everything

by tosunmon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Roommates, howoo, producer! jihoon, soft soonhoon, they're just cute and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosunmon/pseuds/tosunmon
Summary: in which soonyoung just wants jihoon to come home and cuddle.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	for everything

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for soonhoon, you're soft for soonhoon, everyone's soft for soonhoon.

it's 2 am and jihoon is still not home. soonyoung knows that his boyfriend is a workaholic but he still expects him to rest, breathe a bit. so he gets out of bed for the nth time in his three years of living with jihoon to get him out of his studio to get some sleep. he wears his go-to hoodie, (go outside? hoodie. cold? hoodie. not cold? hoodie. he once told jihoon who asked him why he wears hoodies all the time) takes his phone and walks to jihoon's studio which is 4 blocks away from their apartment.

when he gets there jihoon is not sitting in front of his computer like he always is but is standing behind his mic recording something. soonyoung stands there listening and staring at jihoon who just seems so so ethereal and unreal to the point that soonyoung second doubts himself. "how in the world did i get him?"

soonyoung finally snaps out of his daze and he doesn't know if it's because he's about to fall asleep or because he realizes that this is real. he walks towards jihoon, snakes his arms around the other's waist and places his chin on his shoulder.  
"hey" jihoon says leaning back on soonyoung.  
"come home, it's cold and i miss you."  
"i just have one more thing to do."  
soonyoung whines at this but let's go of jihoon and sits on the couch, (im)patiently waiting for him.

soonyoung is woken up by a chaste kiss on top of his head, "you fell asleep". jihoon lazily smiles at him and gestures him to get up. after nonchalantly trying to pull soonyoung up, jihoon gives up and lies down next to him.  
"i thought you came to take me home."  
"i did", soonyoung says standing up.  
"let's go." jihoon would've hit him if he had the energy to pick his hands up but since he didn't, he settles for a groan.  
"i hate you."

\-------------------------------------

"why the fuck is it so cold?" jihoon says to himself but soonyoung hears him and takes his hoodie off and helps jihoon wear it. "because it's 4 in the morning, ji." jihoon looks too cute wearing soonyoung's oversized hoodie that it's just natural for soonyoung to cup his face and tell him that he's the most adorable human being to ever exist.

jihoon pushes soonyoung's hands off with a disgusted sound but the pink shade on his cheeks is clearly visible. it takes all of soonyoung's self control to not shower jihoon's face in kisses. he instead takes his hand in his and presses a soft kiss against the back skin.  
"thank you." jihoon suddenly blurts out.  
"for the hoodie?"  
"no dummy."  
soonyoung waits for him to continue but nothing.  
"... then?"  
"for everything. for always reminding me to eat, to sleep, to breathe and always showing me that i'm enough and that i'm doing well. and i really am, i mean i have you. thank you for- for everything."

soonyoung engulfs jihoon in his arms and rests his right cheek against his head. "i love you." jihoon hums against soonyoung's chest and whispers a very faint, almost inaudible "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm a full-time soonwoo stan)


End file.
